Nothing is So Perfect
by R.I.T.R.4.L
Summary: it is a good story. i really wish i could tell more it is if i do i ruin the surprises for the first chaps. rated m for next chapter.
1. chapter1 part A

Nothing is so perfect 

This is my first OTH fan so I hope you like it. Please don't be brutal. If you like it please send a review, even if you don't like it.

Haley stood at the main door of Tree Hill High and yet had no sign of Nathan. What she had to tell him was the biggest news of their life. She hadn't planned on telling him the news this way, she wanted to break it at a fancy restaurant but had decided the quicker the better. She then saw a tall figure heading towards her.

Nathan and Haley had just started their relationship after her little disappearing act with the famous singer Chris Keller. She realized after being on the road for month her rightful place was in Tree Hill with her husband. He had been very upset when she left and even worse when she came back. She had to try and win back his heart anyway she could. She tried everything in the book, but nothing ever worked. Just when she was about to give up Nathan and her shared a passionate night. She knew that night that everything was going to be okay.

When they hooked-up she still had to prove to him that she would never mess their life's up the way she did. She never the real reason she had walked out on thir life together. Looking at the situation she felt really angry with herself. Nathan was her joy and pride and nothing mattered but him. When she was angry, upset or even a little pissed she thought of Nathan. He was her everything and having him there for anything was the one thing she knew was a true blessing.

Nathan was surprised when Haley asked him to meet him at school earlier than usually; this was going to let his plan work out even better. Nathan had something up his sleeve for Mrs. Scott. He drove over to the school in his new Porsche turbo 911. it was a present from his father Dan Scott. His father was the big man around the town. The kind of guy you saw in movies that you feared.

Nathan thought of his life without Haley. Just thinking of it made him sad. The time that she wasn't around made him so alone, the feeling of going to empty house was very depressing. He never would wish that feeling on his worse enemy. He was upset on how last night she decide to cut their night short since it was girls night between her and her best friends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. The girls stayed up and did normal chick things. He hadn't mind that she hung out with her friends, it was just he hadn't like that they did it at night. Last night was the most sleepless night he had ever had. Without her in the bed with him he felt like a kid without his favorite stuff animal. He tossed and turned the whole night and was very moody.

He wanted to take her out for breakfast at the country club today and tell her what he wanted to, He was ready for this day since she left. The day couldn't have come quicker. He gently pulled on his necklace that had his wedding ring on. He was so happy that his wife was finally back in his life. Lucas was his older brother and out of anyone in the world believed in their relationship, He always was a punk for romance. As he parked the expensive car in the parking lot he took out the box in the glove compartment.

Haley began to get jitters in her stomach as she saw Nathan walking towards her. He always had that affect on her. He was in a simple pair of jeans and polo and looked as though he had just come from a freaking magazine. He was simply the hottest guy she had ever laid her big brown eyes on. He camed up to her and kissed her without saying anything. The kiss was one of those types that could melt hell because it was so hot. They were in the parking lot macking as if he was about to leave her.

Nathan knew that he had to spit out what he had to tell her. The feeling that he was getting was the same from the day they exchanged wedding vows. The day was the best day of his life, and as long as he lived he would never forget it. Nathan remembered the beginning of their relationship and how cocky he used to be. How he could bed any woman he wanted, but after meeting Haley all those woman meant nothing to him.

Her smile was the only thing that kept him from becoming another fucked up Scott. He never thought he could escape his destiny but he did with Haley by his side. It was sad that even though he was part of the richest family in the whole the town his life was not perfect. He never understood why things happened to be that way. If there was one person who could save him from his family that was his wife. Haley and Nathan parted from each other. Without saying a word they could sense each other feelings. The best part of having a soul mate was knowing the fact that you could share everything.

Haley and Nathan sat on the bench and stared into each other eyes as if they could read each other souls. Before Haley could say anything her husband spoke. "Haley you know I love you."

She looked at him searching for where he was going with this. She didn't believe that he was breaking up with her. He wouldn't even when he was angry he wouldn't be that cruel to her. So instead she listen to everything he had to say. She listen as she stringed her on.

"You do know how much you mean to me? When I need someone there for me, I knew I could count on you as my refuge. When my father tried to dictate my life you showed me that it didn't have to be that way." She began to stop worrying as she figured he was just telling her his feelings. Knowing that he wasn't going to brake up with her made it easier for her to tell the news she has been hiding.


	2. Chapter 1b and 2

Nothing is so Perfect 

So I am completely utterly sorry. So I made a bigggg mistake I thought that the whole chapter was there but it wasn't. I never thought that would happen so I have to write it over as a part two. I need everyone who reads the story to please review. If you think it sucks completely it is better than not knowing at all. I am such a naley fan. They r like the best couple.

Chapter 1 part two: with Chapter 2 

Nathan began speaking in a soft baritone voice. " You mean everything to me and I would like to know-'' he got down on one knee. "If you will be my wife. Again.'' Now was something she wasn't prepared for. How in god giving world did he just propose to her. She had no clue what so ever. Nathan reached in the pocket of his lucky 7 jeans and took out the perfect square-shaped book. He opened it slowly peaking her excitement. The rock was damn huge. She couldn't imagine her skinny finger being able to carry it. God he went all out; the last ring was big but this came from its own cave.

Nathan voice brought her out of her own world. "I am still kind of waiting for an answer." She jumped on him and did the only thing that was necessary now. A kiss. Nathan than wrapped his arms around her small petite hips.

"Yes" she screamed.

They began to start what someone would do in their situation. The little session lasted for fifteen minutes before Haley remembered she still had to tell him her news. " Nathan we have to get married soon."

He looked at her with a suspicious grin. "Go on." He then kissed her earlobe. She gave him a little push.

"I can't if you keep interrupting me. So the reason why we need to hurry up and get this weeding on the road is because well, I um. Pregnant." He didn't respond just looked at her as if this was the first time ever hearing that a woman could get pregnant. Then as if he was beginning to come back, a smirk came across his beautiful face.

"What. There is going to be a member to the Scott family." He suddenly picked her up and spined her around. Making sure to do it more softly then he would naturally would have. Since now she was going to be the mother of his child.

As he put her down Haley thought to her self that there was nothing more perfect.

Chapter 2 

Lucas saw his brother and his best friend cuddling and went over to start talking to them. He was so so so happy that the knuckleheads finally learned that they needed each other. When he heard of how Haley had left her husband, he was very upset with her. But when she came back he realized he couldn't stay mad long. He figured that anyone that had a love like they did would get back together eventually. So he waited and in no time they were shacking up.

"Hi bro, and the lovely Mrs. James." Lucas said as he sat down next to them on the far end of the bench.

"Scott not James, Scott" she linked her arms through his and started to beam at him.

Lucas: What's going on?

Nathan: Why?

Lucas: Because both of you have some cheap clown faces on.

Haley: Well were getting married!

Nathan: And that's not it we're-

Haley: And we wanted to know if you would be the best man.

Lucas (bursting with happiness): Do you even have to ask?

Haley: Good that's settle.

The bell for first period began to sound off. The three of them walked off to their history class. As walking the halls of Tree Hill High Brooke and Peyton caught up to them. "Hey boyfriend" she stepped on her tippy- toes and gave him a morning kiss.

The second bell rang and they began to hustle to Mr. Pilkerton class. They knew out of all the teachers he would be the least sympathetic. When they entered the room the bell sound off. They too their seats in the back of the class; There waiting for them was Tim, Bevin, Mouth, Skills and Brooke nemesis Rachael. As they took there seats Brooke mad a comment to Rachael "these seats were for the cool people and not the sluts."

Of course Rachael had a comeback for that. "That's funny, your saying that since you are the queen of everything horeish." Before Brooke could say anything Mr. Pilkerton answered.

"Davis and Rachael detention today." The two began to protest as the stain teacher spoke. "if you prefer the whole week then I can make it possible." The suddenly shut their MAC lip-gloss shut. The teacher began to speak again. As Brooke began to truly listen to the lecture she got a note from Haley.

_Tiger,_

_Guess what? Yep we're getting married. Again. I am going to b Mrs. Scott again! I need you to be my maid of honor and design the dress and why not be the wedding planner._

_Your BF_

_Haley-James-Scott_

About time the two got together, they were obliviously made for each other. As she began to settle down the bell rang. She immediately ran up to her and star rambling on where and the theme of the wedding. "Hey pretty girl." Lucas said as he slipped a hand around his girlfriend waist.

The two then went off into their own little world as Nathan ran to catch up with them. "Hey tutor girl I think I'm going to have to need your help." He then showed her the paper that was assign to them on the civil war.

"Nathan you got a D. how come. You're very smart." She then gave him a scolding look. He smirked at her and put his arms around her shoulders.

" Well I would be getting better grades if I had a personal tutor. Do you have any ideas who could tutor me?"

"No Nathan I can't. We both know that we would be too busy to try and do any work." She started to remember the time when she would tutor him. They were always too busy to even open a book.

As they headed to their next class, Brooke and Nathan were heading to their next class. "hey baby I know something you don't know." Brooke said trying to tease her boyfriend.

"What that Haley and Nathan are getting married. Again. Yeah I'm the best man." Seeing that Lucas already knew the news she began to pout.

"No fair you always here stuff before me and I'm suppose to be the gossip queen."

"How about I make you a deal that next time I would act as if don't know anything. In trade for a kiss."

The two began kissing as Whitey appeared. " Mr. Scott and Ms. Davis save the PDA (public display of affection) for after school." The two pulled away.

The group finished there their morning class and headed for lunch. Lucas and Brooke holding hands, Nathan and Haley having their arms around each other waist. The only one with no one was Peyton. She looked so sad. After Jake she got really distant from the rest of them. It was so sad on how a person could have everything she wanted a year ago and now was left with nothing. Her friends never really realized what was affection her since they were to obsess in their own happiness. She barely could stand looking at them. They were always were PDA fans so she had to know what they did behind close doors. They seemed to have forgot what happen couple of summers ago.

As lunch started Rachael walked up to Brooke with a piss look across her face. "Hey bitch, u made me got detention." She then tapped her on the shoulder.

Brooke of course wasn't going to stand for this; it is time that the bitch learned her place. She then tapped her back on the shoulder. "If you remember it was both of us in detention and why would I want to talk to skank like you if I was looking to talk to a slut I could of when I was invited to Hugh mansion last summer."

They had the whole cafeteria looking at them by now; everyone knew Brooke was about to give a kick ass girl fight. Suddenly Brooke felt two arms pulling her back. It was Lucas; he didn't say anything but just pulled her back. "What ya doing baby I could have handle it."

In the back ground Brooke heard Rachael saying to anyone who would have cared to listen, "told ya the bitch couldn't handle me she had to have her boyfriend handle that."

In a matter of seconds Brooke did a 360 and pulled out of Lucas arms and grabbed a big handful of Rachael split ends plaster red hair. As she let go a piece of the witch extension came out with Brooke hands. Suddenly Rachael let out a scream, as she did so she smacked Brooke in the face. Brooke then kicked her in her stapled stomach. Suddenly two of the security guards came up to brake up the fight. In the back ground people were chanting girl fight. It took three guards and a lunch lady to separate the two. The only thing Lucas and the rest of the group could do was laugh. It was quite a site.

Nathan was the first to speak, "damn bro you got a fighter. Did you see how she kicked that how a-"

Whitey cut him off before he could get the word out. " Scott you better not say another word." He then addresses the whole group. "There won't be any cheerleading or basketball practice today since I have to go to an appointment and the captain well she will be busy." This was their first free day since the first day of school.

When the last bell rang the pupils left the school as Haley got a ride from her husband to be, again. They went to his place and headed for his room. As soon as they got there Nathan backed her up against the door.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss that could define their whole relationship.

"What was that for Nate?"

"Since having to hold myself back for the whole day." He then began too kiss her neck and leaving a trail of pink marks behind. Haley then took off his Ralph Lauren Polo and began to run her hands over his packs. After being around him for so long she still got a little tingly feeling in her belly. When they first hook-up she thought they would go away with time but they instead increase.

Nathan knew the affect he had on Haley it part of what excited him the most. He began to remove her shirt, which left him with a fiery red bra. He looked at her with a questionable look. She just answered "Brooke dared me too wear it next time I saw you."

"O well, I have a question though." They headed for the bed. "Why didn't you want me to tell Lucas about the baby."

"I wanted to tell him after the wedding." She then began to kiss him wanting to talk after they were done with their "activities". So Nathan just had to settle with having his wife.

After they were finished, they just cuddle. Yes tomorrow they would have to deal with all their problems but for now this was perfect.


End file.
